smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Equidar
The Kingdom of Equidar 'is the magocratic kingdom of the unicorns in the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series, located in High Faerun. Twilight Spire is located in the heart of the capital city, protecting the ancient magic that has kept this land running for centuries. Origins According to Equestrian mythology, High Faerun and its counterpart were previously indistinguishable from each other, safe for a row of forest land at the southern border. The land is said to have been blessed by faes, who would rise everyday at first sunlight to enchant the forests and allow their trees to grow. One day, the Sons of Leo attacked the forests of Elmhurst, driving the faes away from the land and preventing them from settling. Their intention was, supposedly, to steal the magic. The unicorns were said to have responded to the calls of distress from the frightened faes, and, horns outstretched, they drove the invaders from Elmhurst forever. For their bravery, the faes bestowed upon them the responsibility of guarding all magic in Elmhurst. The two unicorn leaders were granted special powers to protect magic all over the continent, where in Elmhurst or not. Tryne the Bold and Tacita the Swift, opened up their horns, which were filled with molten arcanum by the Fae Commander herself. With their newfound powers, the unicorns took to protecting the territory over which they were given dominion, and spread out from Elmhurst across the entire continent, and henceforth, it came to be called ''High Faerun. The faes also (supposedly) gave the formula for enchantment to Tacita herself. Tryne and Tacita, along with the unicorn leaders, established Equidar the same year, and over time, it became home to races of all sorts - namely equestrians (unicorns and ponies). The government was a constitutional monarchy, regulated by a council of magi, with the formula being hidden deep in Twilight Spire. While many unicorns are able to wield magic, arcanum is something no one - even the royalty - know how to manufacture. This later served as the basis for an attack on High Faerun, and specifically, Equidar, by the human mage Maleficus. Government structure Officially, the faes themselves hold supreme control over the Kingdom of Equidar and Elmhurst Forest, but since they have their own realm, the physical rulers of the kingdom are the Goldheart dynasty (which traces its roots back to -10,000 when Tryne and Tacita led the unicorns against the warmongering leonin, who were trying to steal Elmhurst's magic for themselves) and the Magelords who keep the power of the royal family in check. Unicorn monarchs are similar in position to Grevalon's monarchs; the difference is that the latter are not politically active and only play the role of Head of State. Unicorn monarchs have royal authority, but it is limited ''by the magelords. The Fairy Queen (at the present moment) has an ''advisory ''role to the unicorn government. Past rulers Monarchs '''King Tryne Goldheart/Queen Tacita Goldheart '(-10,000 until -7,000) 'King Lothir Goldheart/Queen Lylin Goldheart '(-7,000 until -3,391) 'King Regis Goldheart/Queen Regina Goldheart '(-3,391+) Guardians of Elmhurst '''Kyrimon (-10,000 until -7,500) 'Tisthus '(-7,500 until -5,000) 'Damatros '(-5,000 until -4,406) 'Helethea '(-4,406 until -2,179) 'Pegasor '(-2,179+) Trivia *Equidar has always been co-ruled; the Unicorn King rules in conjunction with his Queen. The two of them make up the royalty, who share power with the Faerunian High Council. **Ponies cannot wield magic, but unicorns can. This is because their power is stored in their horns. *The fairies often visit High Faerun, in order to check up on how the unicorns are doing. **Titania, the fairy queen, has a long-running friendship with House Goldheart. ***The Fae Godmother is said to be pleased with their work, given that the leonin are yet to return. *Besides Tryne and Tacita, those who fought alongside them were given Magelord status, and many of their descendants now serve on the High Council. **Every 2,500 years, a Magelord is selected to serve as Guardian of Elmhurst, sworn protector of the forest and all of its life. They are also entrusted with defending the Twilight Spire. *The throne ALWAYS passes onto the eldest child. In the case of twins, the twins will be put in charge of a province around Elmhurst and the Council will assess their performance relative to Faerunian average. *The unicorns worship the Fae Godmother, the patron deity of all fairies in the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series. *The rivalry between unicorns and leonin refers to the two animals seen on the UK's coat of arms. Category:Kingdoms Category:Aeon of the Champion locations Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion organisations Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Government organizations Category:Locations